


branching

by Ladymercury_10



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/pseuds/Ladymercury_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> She’s as mad and impossible as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	branching

Since the night she met him he’s been tender and raw.He’s not so much young as stripped bare, as a tree’s bark is always green where it’s soft at the core.

He doesn’t know what to make of it, her intuition.She’s as mad and impossible as he is, and just as full of bluster.He can’t lie to her—he tries, but what is in his heart is in hers also and he cannot keep it secret.

She’s grass and everything that grows and changes.He’s a river, cold and erosive, always running and yet always where he started.It frightens him that something as fragile as her roots are holding the earth together around him.

She’s not been watching him for very long, but every stream has a shallow point if you know where to look.Amelia Pond knows where to look.She catches him where he’s close to the surface, plunges her fist in the icy flood and pulls him back to where it’s safe to breathe.


End file.
